Tales of Gaia
by East89
Summary: A world full of racial prejudiceand that has caused chaos and war amongst the races. Only on boy has taken the task to save the world... Will he make it for the sake of all racekind (mankind a joke) or will he fail.


Tales of Gaia  
  
Prolouge: The world known of the humans, elves, dworfes and angels was called Eternia. But that was just one out of the seven larger continents on the Planet called Gaia. The angel and elf infant could use magic at the age two and are described as the best magic users in the history of Gaia. The historian scholars thought that there was more races than just the four known ones, mostly called eternias, and that those races also possessed the art of magic but in its own uniqe way. This is where the large sightings of creatures with almost magic abilitys was seen. The most travelers that went to the outset continents never returned and the few that did had barely time to tell about them and then they died with a horrible scream. The two biggest races, the elves and angel, decided that war was among them and declared war on the six other continents.The humans and dworfes that couldn`t use magic as naturally was afraid of the threats and refused to follow the elves and the angels.  
  
On the other 6 continets one of them was called Phantasy and the people living on it was called summoners (by the eternias) but in their on way they all had a special clan name. Those who could summon dragons was called as simple as dragonians often reffered as the dragon knights or the cousin of the winged ones (angels). They where the only ones who could fly just as the angels on the back of their Dragons. The dragon knights could also jump much higher then other races and that is why most people thought they were cousin´s with the angel but the conclusion with the dragons came up later. Then there where 2 other races one who could use magic almost as good as the elves and angels, they where callad Targeniens as they could use thunder better then the most and Targa was the name of Thunder in their langauge. The second and most ruthless was the Wild Cats and as their name the cats had a figure of a human but everything else looked like a cat. Most of them in their tribe was agil as few and could move fast and kill you with one strike of its claws. The dragonians and the wild cats often quarrelld with each other as the Targeniens acted as a peacemaker. But at this time a great war was declared with the two arguing countries. The Wild Cat had persuaded the Targeniens to aid them in the war. The dragonians was almost viped out, except for some small hidden villages at the borders of the once magnificent countrey. Very few saw those villages and fewer saw the dragonians or the dragons as they had chosen after the war that was known as Dragelils fall.  
  
The Five other continents is for now unkown but what threats lies there, no one knows. But at this point our story goes on to the story  
Chapter 1  
  
A maid was looking out through the window scared for the life of her master and his family. They had been out on a picninc when the storm had broken out and many people from the city Phiadir thought they where already dead but the young maid hoped otherwise.  
  
-Father, I can´t hold Grami, a little boy said with a lot of nervousity in his voice. -Father, Father where are you!!". The boy was just going to let loose the ropes of the old horse Grami when a young man came up behind him almost as if he fell from the sky. -Give me the ropes, he said with a calm yet strict voice. The boy was confused "how did he come here and on this weather". The man with blue hair and green eyes smiled and sayd with a hint of softness "Please I´m here to help you and that is what I´m going to do". Tarek gave him the ropes and the man took them and pulled the horse out of the mud that it couldnt come out from. The man handed back the rope an said : -wait here for me ok, and as fast as the man came he went away.  
  
-Help us, please someone help us!!!, a man screamed out in the dark but he knew it was in vain, he and his wife and his two daughters would die this night. His only son was already died he thought. But someone had answered his plea. -Where are you sir!!!" said a voice that sounded young but for sure a male. The man that was also called Rasier screamed again and before his eyes appeared a tall, rougish young boy round 18 years old with blue hair picked up his two yound daughters and said "please follow me I have your boy back there" Rasier took his wifes hand and started to follow the youth. After a long walk the youth stood still a little and he pointed out in a direction. Before Rasiers eyes he saw his son and Grami the familys old horse. But just in this moment the young man said an ancient sleep spell and the family members drifted into unconsciouness.  
  
The maid now was also giving up hope when she saw through the window, that many of the townspeople was gathering around something. "What are they doing" she thought "Are they made in this hurrican, everybody outside will surely perish." But in her hopless thinking she saw when all of the townspeople scattered. There in the middle of the crowd was the wagon and the old horse, Grami. Up on the wagon the kind master and his family were laying, they almost looked like they were sleeping. And on the coachman´s seat a boy was sitting there. The wagon was slowly heading towards the mansion and the maid orderes the servants to open the main dorr for the lords old wagon.  
  
"I should take off about now, I think this people are safe for the time being" the youth thought "maybe now the war will not gain money from lord Rasier". The youth rode in the wagon to the back-yard. The maid hurried to see her master and yelled to the other to help her.  
  
The eye opened and saw the light. It closed again because the light had blinded him for a moment. When the young boy had become accustomed to the light he opened his eyes and said: -Where am I.... Nothing could be heard. - Where am I, What is this place!! the boy screamed in agony. But nobody answered Tarek but a little then two minutes had passed and the young maid also known as Illya came up the ladder to the young masters room. - Are you alright my lord, she stammered Do you wish something to drink -No, please tell me what happend out there. And so Illya started to tell about the youth that had saved his family and him and later on how he had spoken some words with the lord Rasier, hi father. Mystically the boy had vanished, he didnt even ask for a reward... 


End file.
